Calça Rasgada
``Calça Rasgada´´ é um episódio de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada da primeira temporada. Nesse episódio, Bob Esponja rasga sua calça, fazendo todo mundo rir. Personagens * Narrador Francês * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada * Sandy Bochechas * Lula Molusco Tentaculos (indiretamente mencionado) * Larry, a Lagosta Secundários * Don, a baleia * Frank, o peixe - dourado * Buddy * Perry * Mevis * John * Charlie * Evelyn * Francis * Peixe Nancy Suzy * Jennifer - Millie * Archie * Molly * Tom * Clay * Fred * Harold * Jimmy Gus * Sheldon * Scooter * Martin * Franco * Medley * Horace * Henry Bart * Lou * Nat Peterson * Harold ``Biil´´ ``Scoot´´ Reginald * Chefe do bar de lanches * Perch Perkins * Frank, o salva-vidas * Tina Fran * Dexter Blubbuns * Frank, a Baleia * Nazz - Mimi * Norma Rechid * Sally * Abigail Marge * Shubie Sinopse O Narrador introduz a Lagoa Goo, que é uma praia muito popular na Fenda do Biquini, onde Bob Esponja e Sandy estão brincando. Bob Esponja faz uma brincadeira, fazendo esculturas de areia, como cobrindo-se na areia e chamando a si mesmo, agindo como Lula Molusco, e personificando um entregador de pizza, que diz para Sandy: ``Alguém aqui pediu 25 pizzas de mussareia?´´, o que faz Sandy rir. Larry a lagosta vem e pergunta se eles querem levantar pesos, o que Sandy aceita rapidamente, enquanto Bob Esponja anda atrás deles. Quando eles chegam na área de levantamento de peso, Sandy levanta um peso barra e a multidão aplaude. Bob Esponja tenta levá-los a fazer outra coisa, mas Larry continua. Ele levanta um peso barra com seis pesos e a multidão aplaude novamente. A tentativa de impressionar a multidão, Bob Esponja levanta um pedaço de pau, mas a multidão não se impressiona. Sandy então levanta duas âncoras e é aplaudida rigorosamente. Larry então levanta todo o público e arquibancadas, e, mais uma vez, a multidão aplaude. Bob Esponja entra dentro de um buraco, e, para obter mais atenção, vai até um homem sentado em uma fogueira, e pede para ele se pode pegar dois marshmallows, e ele responde que sim. Bob Esponja vai até a área novamente e coloca os marshmallows nas extremidades de um galho,e tenta levantar ele, que, para Bob Esponja, era pesado. No entanto, ele acidentalmente rasga suas calças e se vê a sua cueca no processo, e a multidão ri histericamente. Sentindo-se constrangido, Bob Esponja, infelizmente, deixa a área de elevação, como as pessoas continuam a rir dele, até que um peixe diz a ele que ele era um comediante, dando boas risadas. Quando Sandy concorda, Bob Esponja decide usar isso para sua vantagem. Ele rasga a calça novamente ao jogar voleibol, a seguir ao jogar Frisbee. Bob Esponja e Sandy, em seguida, procedem para pegar alguns sorvetes, onde ele novamente usa sua piada de calças rasgadas. Ele usa a piada no bar de lanches e em uma cozinha. Enquanto na competição de surf, Bob Esponja rasga suas calças enquanto surfa, o que aborrece a todos. Percebendo isso, Bob Esponja finge se afogar. Na primeira, o salva-vidas ri-se dele, pensando que Bob Esponja é apenas uma caixa de papelão que levou acima na praia. Ao olhar mais atento para o seu telescópio, ele grita que ele é um cara, e vai para salvá-lo, o que leva a uma multidão reunida em torno dele e Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja diz o salva-vidas que ele precisa de um alfaiate, porque ele rasgou suas calças. Todo mundo fica com raiva e aborrecido, incluindo Sandy. Ele tinha tentado reviver a piada por rasgar as calças enquanto fingia estar afogado, mas ele falhou. Depois de perceber que ele tem conduzido todos os seus amigos a distância, ele se pergunta se ele é o maior perdedor na praia. Esta pergunta é respondida por três outros frequentadores da praia, que pensam que são os maiores perdedores na praia: Millie, que se esqueu de colocar protetor solar, Dexter, que tem areia em seus bolos, e Don, que estava enterrado na areia e esquecido . Eles perguntam a Bob Esponja o que aconteceu com ele, e ele conta sua história através de uma canção. Como Bob Esponja estava sem calça, ele rasga a cueca. Então, todos os fracassados começam a cantar e tocar junto, e todos escutam a música. Depois disso, todo mundo entende como ele se sente e que ele se desculpa. Sandy diz Bob Esponja que, se ele queria que ela fosse seu amigo, ele deve ser ele mesmo. Larry pede-lhe para assinar suas calças, e Bob Esponja aceita. Ele se abaixa para assinar, mas sua cueca rasga-se completamente, e Bob Esponja se cobre e se enche de vergonha, e então o episódio acaba. Arte / Produção Músicas de fundo You're Nice - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield de título ''Heat - The Blue Hawaiians [introdução]'' Fun at the Seaside - Syd Dale peso Side Drum #52.05 - Mark Nolan Esponja levanta um galho Side Drum #52 - Mark Nolan só isso´´ Entry of the Gladiators - Dick Stephen Walter levanta ancoras The Land is Ours - Gregor F. Narholz levanta a audiência Timpani Signal 1 - Sammy Burdson Esponja adiciona dois marshmellows Caesar's Entry - Gregor F. Narholz Esponja se esforçando para levantar o galho'''' Hawaiin Cocktail - Richard Myhill mundo rindo do Bob Esponja Orchestral Effect (f) Esponja ri Stars and Games - Alf Saro o volleyball Surf Buggy - The Surfdusters o Frisbee Grass Skirt Chase - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield tarde... Twelfth Street Rag - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Esponja fazendo brincadeiras com pessoas Return of the Surfin' Headhunters - The Mel-Tones surfando Dramatic Impact 5 - Ivor Slaney sardinha enlatada, é um cara! Hope & Glory - Thomas Blug, Mark Scholz Porquê?! Beautiful Moonlit Night - Carl Maria Von Weber, George Wilson mais perto,eu quero, eu quero..." Botany Bay (b) - Robert Alexander White "tonto" Timpani - Military (d) - Gary Kettel Bob Esponja, pense! Está perdendo eles" Side Drum #52.02 - Mark Nolan pessoal!" Entry of the Gladiators - Dick Stephen Walter arrancada!´´'''' Stars and Games - Alf Saro jogando volley com Larry Aloha - Dick Stephen Walter não, todos se foram´´ Moloka'i Nui (a) - Kapono Beamer final Música com letra Calça rasgada - Peter Straus, Paul Tibbit Letra: Bob Esponja no violão: Eu pensei que tinha todos do meu lado; mas acabei estragando tudo, fiz tudo errado. Ela nem quer me ver, me acha um mala sem alça, e só porquê eu rasguei a calça! (Todos os fracassados da praia começam a cantar e tocar instrumentos, enquanto Bob fica tocando violão) Quando o grande Larry fez um estardalhaço, o Bob Esponja virou um palhaço, nenhuma garota nele acha graça, porque ele é um bobo que rasga a calça. (Bob no violão cantando) Eu sei que não devia ficar triste assim, essa dor só me chateia, porque ficar sozinho é muito pior do que queimadura de sol ou hámburguer na areia. (Todos os fracassados da praia começam a cantar e tocar instrumentos, enquanto Bob fica tocando violão) Quando o grande Larry fez um estardalhaço, o Bob Esponja virou um palhaço, nenhuma garota nele acha graça, porque ele é um bobo que rasga a calça. (Bob no violão cantando) Eu sei que essa canção é pra não esquecer, você não vai se arrepender, não seja você uma pessoa falsa, se não vai virar um bobo que rasga a calça. Lançamento * Esse episódio está disponível em ``Bob Esponja e seus amigos em confusões aquáticas´´, ``Lar doce abacaxi´´, ´`O melhor da Nickleodeon: Aventuras de verão´´, `` O melhor de Bob Esponja´´, Primeira temporada completa e no DVD ``Os primeiros 100 episódios´´. * Para os comerciais, a América Latina colocou o episódio para acabar quando o concerto está apenas começando. Recepção No dia 04 de agosto de 2015, A Internet Movie Database (IMDB) deu este episódio uma classificação de 8.6 / 10 baseado em 373 avaliações de usuários. 1 TV.com usuários dão este episódio uma média de 8,6 / 10 com base em 345 votos. [ 2] "Calças rasgadas" foi classificado # 3 durante o evento final SpongeBob SpongeBash em 17-19 de julho de 2009. "Calças rasgadas" é um dos episódios favoritos de Tom Kenny. Ele diz: "Eu acho que um dos meus episódios favoritos é uh," Calças rasgadas ", aquele onde Bob Esponja rasga suas calças por engano e recebe um riso fora dele, em seguida, exagera a mão, fazendo-o um muitas vezes, e as pessoas ficar entediado com ele, e ele percebe que as piadas têm uma vida útil. e eu acho que isso é algo que aconteceu muito comigo quando criança, onde você bateu acidentalmente em algo que era muito engraçado e você só poderia fazê-lo mais e mais e outra vez, e quando as pessoas pararam de rir, era uma espécie de como um tapa na cara, isso meio machucado, e então você tinha que sair e encontrar outra coisa estúpida para uh, chamar a atenção e risos de seus colegas de classe. " No entanto, este episódio não está na de Tom Kenny top 20 episódios playlist. Durante O último SpongeBob SpongeBash, o ator Nathan Kress disse este foi o seu episódio favorito.] Trívia Fato recorrente: SpongeBob irrita as pessoas sobre suas calças rasgadas. * Bob Esponja fica com ciúmes quando Sandy sai com Larry. * Existe um brinquedo produzido pela Fisher-Price com base neste episódio que consiste em um Bob Esponja cujas calças pode rasgar. * Este é o primeiro episódio que usa a fonte da marca Bob Esponja (``aka a fonte rissol de Krabby´´) no cartão de título. * Este é o primeiro episódio em que Bob Esponja está vestindo um traje diferente, em vez de lhe são casuais. * O maiô azul de Bob Esponja é visto novamente no episódio "Passos Pequeninos." No entanto, em episódios mais tarde, seus maiôs de natação são vermelhos. * Este episódio é a estréia para a maioria dos personagens secundários (extras) que são usados muito ao longo da série. * É possível que este episódio aconteça cronologicamente depois da série, desde que Larry parece conhecer Bob Esponja, e em episódios posteriores (tais como "animais de estimação ou pragas"), ele e Bob Esponja parecem não se conhecerem. * Algumas transmissões no exterior têm o final do episódio no local onde o concerto é mostrado. * Este é o primeiro episódio em que os ``Homens da praia´´ cantam uma canção na série. A segunda vez foi em "Fazendo tempo", mas apenas em um tiro. * Bob Esponja é visto surfar neste episódio, mas em "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One", ele não sabia como surfar. No entanto, é possível que os eventos neste episódio veio após os acontecimentos de "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One". * Na Italia,a Cena em que o Bob Esponja canta uma musica é cortada * Na Índia,as cenas em que o Bob rasga a calça é censurada com barras pretas,ou apenas borrando a imagem. ar:السروال الممزق de:Der Riss in der Hose (Episode) en:Ripped Pants es:Pantalones Rotos fr:Un nouveau comique hr:Podrapane gaće hu:Az elszakadt nadrág id:Ripped Pants it:Pantaloni strappati nl:De gescheurde broek pl:Rozdarte spodnie ru:Порванные штаны zh-tw:破褲子 Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Estreia de Personagens Principais Categoria:Episodios com o Bob Esponja Categoria:Episódios com a Sandy Categoria:Episódios com a sandy Categoria:Episódios da 1 Temporada Categoria:Episodios da 1 temporada Categoria:1ª Temporada de Bob Esponja Categoria:Primeira Aparição Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:Episódios com o Larry Categoria:Episodios sem o Sr. Siriguejo Categoria:Episodios sem o Patrick Categoria:Episodios sem o Plankton Categoria:Episódios sem o Squilliam